


Glow

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [70]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, POV Stiles Stilinski, Stiles and Derek are raising a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: It’s Derek’s turn to read to their daughter and a pleasantly sleepy and contented Stiles has never felt this happy or at peace.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a little something inspired by the prompt words _women, crooked, fire_ , supplied by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr. Well, technically it was inspired by my dozing on the sofa in front of a roaring fire and then going in search of suitable prompt words on the drabbles blog. I just needed a set with ‘fire’ in there and I was all set! Contains one major spoiler for the novel _Little Women_ , but considering it’s been around for about 153 years (or so a quick Google search tells me) and has been adapted countless times for radio, television, film and the stage, I reckon it’s fair game, don’t you? Anyway, have some cosy, domestic Sterek. I hope you enjoy. :-)

Firelight bathes the room in a warm, orange glow and Stiles drowses pleasantly on the couch.

Upstairs his husband (his _husband_!) is on bedtime duty, no doubt being conned into another chapter of _Little Women_ , and all's right with the world (even if they do both dread being the one on duty when Beth dies).

A crooked grin adorns his face when Derek slips quietly into the room, kissing his forehead and whispering, “She’s out for the count. And you’re not far behind by the look of you. Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Stiles has never been so content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story then please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Take care. xxx


End file.
